1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifuge for performing analyses, particularly medical and biological analyses of samples contained in a test pack; this test pack includes, an optical cuvette for any spectrophotometric absorbance measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
Such centrifuge has been for example described in the patent application No. FR-A-2 524 874, and includes:
a rotor, driven in rotation by a motor means, comprising towards its periphery several individual holders for the various test packs, which themselves rotate relative to the rotor,
means capable of spinning each individual holder relative to the rotor, in order to direct the centrifugal force relative to each test pack,
a spectrophotometric measurement unit, the optical path of which is perpendicular to the plane of the rotor and oriented so as to pass through the optical cuvette of each test pack, in a pre-determined position of the latter in rotation.
In the framework of a centrifuge as described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide means capable of spinning the various test packs, and more precisely their various individual holders, meeting the following concerns:
not to increase the inertia of the rotor in considerable proportions so as to limit the power of the drive motor, and lighten the mechanical design of the whole system,
not to resort to any individual means for rotation control of each individual test pack holder, such as a stepping motor,
monitor the rotation of those same individual holders by a mechanical action initiated from a fixed part external to the rotor.